User talk:Apheleon
Character Picture Upload I do not think we should encourage it so much that it is on the main page, Mr. Anon. Maybe you do, but it would raise the amount of uploaded char pictures by alot. — Blastedt — 13:12, 1 January 2007 (CST) :I agree, it's bad enough as it is, I don't see why people think that we care what their generic ranger/warrior look like... but alas... --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 13:22, 1 January 2007 (CST) No thats why you use external links..it will not hinder the guild wiki site in any way as you are redirecting people to pictures stored on websites such as imageshack -Apheleon The page doesnt even have to show images whatsoever, it would just have a bunch of peoples names with links to pics stored on imageshack or wherever -Apheleon Maybe I should change the description to.. Character Picture Links Example: Apheleon Shadow - Level 20 N/Mo Armor - 15k Canthan Tunic (dyed grey) / rest is 15k Tormentors (dyed black) with Jester Hat :Umm, look at most user's user pages (mine is an example). What are you proposing that we don't already have on-site? --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:51, 1 January 2007 (CST) I propose a single page. That way it makes it easier to look for pictures of peoples characters than having to sift through peoples user pages. If the page starts getting too long just add a page 2. -Apheleon :As of this moment, of GuildWiki. You are MUCH better off having individual user pages. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:00, 1 January 2007 (CST) Not that many people will upload to a single page, and even if they do it wont slow down the site one bit since you are off-linking the pictures -Apheleon :Then there's no value. If every user did it, then it's too big. If only a handful do it, then it's not worth viewing. Also, you claim that a single page is better that sorting through user pages - how so? User pages are a fully functional and easy system to understand and use. An extraneous page serves no useful purpose. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:05, 1 January 2007 (CST) Lets say you are looking for a picture of a Necro that uses 2 pieces of Canthan 15k armor and 2 pieces of Tormentors armor dyed black ok, how would you find the right user profile that has that picture. It is MUCH easier to look down a long list for what armor combo you want to find. -Apheleon :No, for user images, it's better to view the individual user pages. To view samples of armor art, we ALREADY HAVE lists of the armor types to view in the individual armor art pages, such as Necromancer armor, and from there select 15k Canthan to view samples of the specific armor art. :To view combinations of armor art, all I can say is WTF?!? You actually want an article that lists every combination of combined armor art for user to view how it would look? To what end? I can't see even the slightest value in such a page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:13, 1 January 2007 (CST) "You actually want an article that lists every combination of combined armor art for user to view how it would look?" Yep, myself and many others would like to see this. You ever been to fansite guild wars forums? And looked at armor picture threads before? -Apheleon :FYI: You really need to learn to "preview" your edits, then hit save AFTER your reply is fully written rather than doing multiple edits. :As for the proposal ... we have an easy to navigate page for armor art. It works, and works quite well. To make your idea work, for each core profession, there's roughly 30 art types, and that's before adding in future campaigns. As each section of armor could be a different art type, that comes out to currently over 800,000 potential body armor combinations per core profession - and that's not including the additional combinations from different color dyes and different headgear. There is simply no easy way to organise such a page. :If you want a vanity page showing off your combo, put it on your user page where it belongs. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:30, 1 January 2007 (CST) Barek, you are taking this way to far. Do you REALLY think that many people will contribute to one page in the extremity you are refering to. You should quit worrying so much. -Apheleon :I have been reasonably discussing this with you, to ttry to understand your proposal, and to try to get you to understand my view on it. You have not changed my opinion on it. By your own admission, such a page would not be all including, which makes it nothing more than a vanity page, which can be contained in user pages. :As for the page - I saw that you created it again. I am not the only one to speak against it. Other users have previously commented against your proposal at Talk:Character Picture Upload and at Talk:Main_Page/editcopy#Character_Picture_Upload. Further attempts to create such a page against community wishes may be viewed as vandalism, and result in administrative action being taken against you. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:38, 1 January 2007 (CST) Unlike you I will leave this site and do something more productive. Just know you passed up a great idea. -Apheleon :The idea is not "a great idea". That is your opinion, and one which I as well as others disagree with you on. As for leaving. C'ya. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:39, 1 January 2007 (CST) "Further attempts to create such a page against community wishes may be viewed as vandalism, and result in administrative action being taken against you. --- Barek (talk • contribs) - 22:38, 1 January 2007 (CST)" Ban me then, I don't care. -Apheleon Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC)